1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to key structures, particularly to a multi-contact key structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are widely used. Keys that can produce different results according to how they are pressed are herein called multi-contact keys. For example, a key or button of device that is pressed part way down to focus a camera then pressed all the way down to take a picture after focusing is done is one such multi-contact key.
However, the typical structure of the multi-contact key is complex and not easy to assemble.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.